A conventional recuperating walker, as shown in FIG. 14, is well known, but it has disadvantages as follows:
1. Its height is not adjustable to suit the different heights of the persons using it;
2. It occupies a rather large storage space, due to its lack of collapsibility;
3. It is not convenient for carrying or transporting, as it is not collapsible; and,
4. It has no brake structure, and thus the user is liable to have an accident.